


Performance Review

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Steve wants to know if Sam is happy.





	Performance Review

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



"You ever think about a time before you met me?" Steve asked. "Quiet life, no one giving you orders. You valued those things."  
Sam blinked at him. Where was this coming from? "Not really. And you don't give orders. We make a plan together and execute. It's different."  
"You don't miss it?"  
"What is this?" Sam asked. "Is this the time for a performance review?"  
Steve laughed. "I want to be sure you don't regret anything, that's all."  
"Do you think I'm going to die right now?"  
"No. I'm checking in. I know you made a choice to come with me this far, but I pulled you into it in the first place."  
"I'm happy, Steve. Really. Now, open the door." Sam brought his goggles down as Steve pulled open the side door of the quinjet. Wind hit their faces in a gust as they flew fifteen thousand feet above the world. Sam leaned toward the edge. He glanced over his shoulder at Steve and shouted, "I'm happier than I've ever been. I promise."  
He jumped out of the jet and plummeted for about thirty seconds before he deployed the wings. He was flying.  
Sam didn't regret a single thing.


End file.
